Phantom Of The Data Squad
by CrossoverxToxThexDarkxSide
Summary: Danny finds himself in Japan. He meets Marcus and tries to find his way home. He finds a Digimon and they quickly become friends. But when DATS needs him, will Danny step up to the challenge? Way better then summary, full on profile with spoilers.
1. Meet Digimon

**Yo! The Xover bug has bitten me! I have been getting idea after idea for crossovers. I'm looking for a BETA for this story, someone who watched all of Data Squad (Unlike me 0.o )**

**I also need a villain or problem, so give me some ideas!**

**I'm going to make it that all Digimon can speak different languages.**

**This is not meant to offend anyone of Japanese heritage. I'm not up to date with Japan's culture, so correct me on anything that's wrong. I also haven't been to Japan, and they don't have real life Digimon there either, so I'm writing on what I would think would happen.**

**I don't own Digimon, Tolei does. (Lucky ba***rds)**

**Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, so I'm not making any money off this. I am getting experience writing, which is worth more to me than money.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Japanese speaking**_

**After PP, and somewhere after the beginning of DS**

**This is… Phantom Of The Data Squad!**

Danny Phantom was cruising the Ghost Zone, making sure his map was still up to date. He would float along, stop, mark changes on the map, and then continue again. As he was marking on the map for the last time, an ectoblast hit and destroyed his map.

"Hey! I was almost done with that!" He looked up at the offender.

"Hello Whelp." It was Skulker, The "Greatest Hunter Of The Ghost Zone". If he could catch Danny, that is.

Danny scowled, after having all that hard work put to waste.

"I'm not in the mood now Skulker."

"Well, I am." Skulker fired a barrage of ghost weapons, and Danny dodged all of them.

They set off chase. Skulker following behind Danny, while firing ghost bullets, ectoblasts, nets, and other assorted things. Skulker fired again, hitting Danny in the back, just missing his backpack. Danny was knocked from the air, and into a purple door. Skulker followed Danny into the door, which closed behind them. The Ghost Zone went on, unaware of 2 missing ghosts.

Danny turned, waiting to see if Skulker had followed him. A stray ectobeam missed Danny.

"I'll take that as a yes." Danny watched as Skulker left the portal. But something strange happened. Danny watched as Skulker slowed, then faded from sight.

"Uh, I don't think that's supposed the happen." Danny waited on his Ghost Sense to go off, thinking Skulker went invisible, but it never came.

Danny waited, then turned back to see nothing. The portal was gone.

"Great. Now I'm trapped in some strange place." He looked around the buildings and signs.

"I'm somewhere in Japan!" He floated down wards.

_Come on. There has to be someone in Japan who speaks English right?_

Danny flew above the buildings, looking for an English word. He spotted a McDonald's and landed outside. He walked inside and up to the counter.

"_**Hello and welcome to Mcdonald's. How may I help you?" **_The cashier was slightly stunned at the outfit, but ignored it.

"Hi I'm looking for a telephone." She freaked out a bit after realizing the kid was _glowing._

"Over there." She pointed, and Danny walked over to the pay phone.

"_**Operator Speaking."**_

"Hi I'd like to make a collect call to 1-845-555-1264."

"Hold please… I'm sorry, that number doesn't exist."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes I'm sure. Is there another number you'd like to try?"

"Uh, yes. 1-845-789-5463."

"Hold please." Danny heard ringing.

"Hello?"

"Sam! I'm so glad you picked up. For some reason my parent's phone isn't working and I'm in Japan."

"I'm sorry, you must have the wrong number. No one here is named Sam."

"Oh. I'm sorry to bother you."

"Thank you, and good luck in Japan." She hung up.

Danny hung up. He turned around to see three policemen staring at him.

One of them had a book.

"Name?" He asked.

"Danny Phantom."

They looked at each other.

"_**What kind of name is 'Danny Phantom?"**_

"_**Have you heard that name before?"**_

"_**Never."**_

"_**The kid is glowing, what do we do?"**_

"_**Let's take him in."**_

He flipped through the book again.

"Questioning we take you."

"Uh, you don't recognize me? I'm Danny Phantom! I've saved the world!"

"Questioning we take you." He repeated again.

Danny faceplamed, as he was never going to get anywhere with them.

"I'll find my own way home, thanks."

The two largest grabbed him by the arms.

"Hey! Let me go." They lifted him up, and Danny phased through.

"I don't need your help. I'll find my own way home." He phased through the floor, leaving everyone stunned.

_Why does no one have any idea who I am? That's it! I should visit Taichi! _

With that, he set off for his Penpal's house.

After asking for directions, and getting a Japanese to English dictionary, he arrived. He knocked on the door.

"_**Coming. Hello? Who are you?"**_

"_**I Taichi looking. I'm looking for Taichi." **_He flipped through the book, and translated.

"_**Who's Taichi?"**_

_Crap. Her face says she has no idea._

"_**Taichi? Anyone Taichi?"**_

"_**No. No Taichi."**_ She closed the door.

"I defiantly heard No." He sighed. "Where is everyone?"

He took for the skies, hoping to find a ghost.

After flying around for a while, he saw a man and a yellow dinosaur fighting a large flower.

Danny floated lower and watched.

"_**Pepper Breath!" **_The dinosaur fired a ball of fire that caused the flower to turn into an egg.

"_**Boss look!"**_ The dinosaur pointed towards Danny, floating in the sky above them.

"_**Is that a Digimon?"**_

"_**I've never seen one like that before, Boss."**_

"_**It has to be a Digimon. I don't think a real kid can float and glows. Take it down Agumon."**_

"_**Alright Boss. Pepper Breath!" **_

Danny watched as the ball of fire was fired at him. He dodged it, feeling the heat as it went by.

"What do you think you're doing? Firing at me!"

"_**He's speaking English?"**_

"_**Yeah, don't you?"**_

"_**No, but some of the kids at my school do."**_

"Well! Answer me? Or do you not speak English?"

"I do, he doesn't." Agumon said, pointing to Marcus.

"Woah! The dino talked!"

"_**He thinks its weird that I talk."**_

"_**He obviously doesn't know what a Digimon is." **_Marcus smirked.

"_**Most people don't."**_

"_**Ask it what its name is."**_

"What's your name?"

"Danny Phantom."

"_**Danny Phantom."**_

"_**It doesn't end in mon either…"**_

"_**So you think he's not a Digimon?"**_

"_**I'm thinking not."**_

"_**Wow. You're thinking for once."  
"Agumon!"  
"Sorry Boss."**_

"Hello? Who are you?" Danny asked, tried of them talking between them without Danny being able to understand them.

"I'm Agumon, and that's my Boss, Marcus."

"So what are you?" Danny asked, floating closer to see him better.

"I'm a…"

"_**Agumon! You better not be telling he that you're a Digimon."**_

"_**But he asked."**_

"_**Don't tell him!"**_

"I'm a Digimon."

Marcus faceplamed, as this was not going right.

"_**Marcus? The Digimon signal has disappeared, but I'm getting an even stranger reading from your area. Is everything alright?"**_

"_**Fine Yoshi. Agumon is talking with a kid that only speaks English with white hair and green eyes."**_

"_**What's so strange about that?"**_

"_**He's floating and glowing."**_

"_**Oh. That is strange. Let me see if there's a camera around there… Wow. He is strange looking, Marcus wasn't kidding!"**_

He groaned.

"So you live somewhere called The Digital World? Are there's others like you?"

"Yup."

"Wow, but you're sure no one's heard of me saving the world?"

"Nope. Marcus would have."

"Well, this has been fun, but I have a long flight ahead. Later Agumon."

"Bye!"

Marcus watched as Danny took off, and flew away then vanished.

"_**I'm not the only one who saw that right?"**_

"_**Nope. I saw it too." **_Agumon answered.

"_**That's good. I'm not going crazy. Lets head back to deal with this Digi-egg."**_


	2. Terriermon

**This is not meant to offend anyone of Japanese heritage. I'm not up to date with Japan's culture, so correct me on anything that's wrong. I also haven't been to Japan, and they don't have real life Digimon there either, so I'm writing on what I would think would happen.**

**I don't own Digimon, Tolei does. (Lucky ba***rds)**

**Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, so I'm not making any money off this. I am getting experience writing, which is worth more to me than money.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Japanese speaking**_

Danny released his invisibility, and landed on the roof of a building.

"I'm not in Kansas anymore, that's for sure."

_I wonder… _

He reached into his backpack and got out The Fenton Phones. He twisted the knob, and placed them in his ears.

"_**Hey. Look at the weird dog thingy!"**_

"_**I bet it's fun to play with!"**_

"_**Let's poke it with a stick!"**_

_I can understand them!_

Danny floated over the edge, and looked down. 3 boys had cornered some sort of dog, and were now poking it with a stick.

He silently floated down, behind the boys.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The boys turned to see him floating, with a very stern look on his face.

"_**Who is that?"**_

"_**What is he? He's floating!"**_

"_**So? He can't tell us what to do."**_

"_**He's speaking English."**_

_I can understand them, but they can't understand me…_

Danny brought up an ectoball, and fired at the trashcan.

"_**He's got some sort of green gun?"**_

"_**It comes out of his hand!"  
"He must be a demon!"  
"Let's get out of here!"**_

The three boys were gone in a heartbeat. He rolled his eyes.

_Boys are so easy if you know what to do._

Danny floated over to the dog. It was a large bunny, with short fur and long ears. It had black fur, with green places and 1 horn on its head.

"Hey? Are you OK?"

"_**Thanks for saving me."**_

"You're welcome, but I don't speak Japanese."

"_**But how do you understand me?"**_

He lifted his white hair, revealing a Fenton Phone.

"It translates it for me. Can you stand?"

The small creature nodded, and stood up.

"I'm Terriermon."

"A Digimon?"

"Who do you know?"

"I just had a run in with one."

"Oh."

"I'm Danny."

"How did you do that thing with your hand, and float? Are you a Digimon?"

"I'm a ghost."

"What?"

"Not a full ghost." He changed into his human form.

"Human too."

"So you're not a Digimon?"

"No." Danny laughed.

As if on cue, both Danny's and Terriermon's stomachs growled.

"Let's find somewhere to eat." Danny reached into his backpack, and got out his wallet.

"I got 20 bucks. That's not enough, is it?"

Terriermon shook his head.

"I got an idea…"

Next thing Terriermon knew, he was sitting on Danny's lap, doing something called "Ventriloquism." All Terriermon had to do was talk and people would drop money. It was easy.

"_**Its quite amazing, how that doll can talk, and the kid's mouth isn't even moving!"**_

"_**Thank you thank you. Please drop your money into the bag, thank you."**_

Soon, Danny had enough. He placed Terriermon on his head, and found a Mcdonald's. Danny ordered a burger and chicken tenders and left for somewhere quiet. Danny then explained everything that happened up to now.


	3. Digivolve!

**I also need a villain or problem, so give me some ideas!**

**I'm going to make it that all Digimon can speak different languages.**

**This is not meant to offend anyone of Japanese heritage. I'm not up to date with Japan's culture, so correct me on anything that's wrong. I also haven't been to Japan, and they don't have real life Digimon there either, so I'm writing on what I would think would happen.**

**I don't own Digimon, Tolei does. (Lucky ba***rds)**

**Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, so I'm not making any money off this. I am getting experience writing, which is worth more to me than money.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Japanese speaking**_

**Luiz4200: Good question, but I can't reply on the iPod. No, as of right now, Tamers will not be entering this story. But I do have a good idea involving them in a different story…**

**Sorry for the slow update on Revealing and The Ghostly Revolution. I just don't have the time to update all of them.**

"So you really aren't from this universe?"

"Not as far as I can tell. Since no one knows who Danny Phantom is, and that I've never heard of Digimon before."

"Wow."

"Yup. So how long have you been in The Human World?"  
"Not too long." Terriermon suddenly stiffened.

"What's wrong?"

"A Digimon is nearby." As if on queue, a large explosion happened, tearing the building next to them apart. A large Digimon appeared from the smoke.

"It's a Leomon!" Indeed, a lion with pants was standing in the dust.

Terriermon took off.

"Terriemon! Come back!" Luckily, everyone was running away, and didn't see Terriermon. Danny just phased through the crowd, and soon arrived to see Terriermon fighting Leomon.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yup. Bunny Blast!" Terriermon fired at Leomon, but he swatted them away.

"_**Fist Of The Beast King!"**_ It fired a orange lions head from its fist, and it shot towards the other building. People were screaming as the building collapsed.

"I can't even get a vacation when I'm in a different universe." He changed, and flew over. He blasted the pieces, and then flew inside to rescue the people.

Marcus and Agumon soon arrived.

"Terrier Tornado!"

"_**Boss! It's that Terriermon from last time."**_

"_**You're right! But what's it doing fighting Leomon?"**_

"_**Who knows."**_

"_**Go get him Agumon!"**_

"_**Pepper Breathe!"**_

Luckily, the building was mostly empty. Danny changed and ran back to Terriermon.

He saw Marcus and Agumon again.

_Oh no! They better not hurt Terriermon!_

"_**Hey! Kid! It isn't safe here!" **_Marcus yelled at him.

"Don't worry about me!"

_This kid speaks only English again? What is up with all of them? _Marcus thought.

The boys turned back to the battle when Agumon was thrown into the building.

"_**Agumon!"**_

"_**Fried eggs anyone?" **_Agumon said from the rubble.

"_**Agumon! This isn't time for food!"**_

Leomon swatted Terriermon away into the wall.

"Terriermon!"

It turned towards the crowd of people, ready to fire.

"NOOO!" Danny's hand began to glow green. Not with his ectobeams, but different. It looked like flames **((You know what I'm talking about))**

"I can't let you hurt innocent people!"

"_**Fist Of The Beast King!" **_It fired again, this time towards the crowd of people watching. It missed, instead setting a hot dog stand on fire.

"_**Catch!"**_

Danny turned and caught a green and black device.

"What tha?"

"_**Use your D.N.A Charge."**_ An old man in fishing garb said.

"What?"

"_**You're fist. That's you're D.N.A Charge. Use it to Digivolve Terriermon."**_

"I got no clue, but OK. D.N.A… Charge!" He swiped his hand across the top of the device.

"Terriermon digivolve to… Gargomon!"

Terriermon was surrounded by green energy, and a large green bunny with black pants, black feet and chest took his place.

"Get him Terriermon! Or Gargomon!" Gargomon charged.

"Bunny Pummel!"

Marcus stood there in shock. This kid gets a Digimon and a Digivice? And that old man too! He was the one who gave Marcus his Digivice.

"_**Marcus? Are you OK? I'm now reading two Digimon signals from there."**_

"_**A Leomon is really really mad. So he whaps Agumon into a wall, who's still mumbling about fried eggs. Then this kid shows up with a Digimon, I think his name's Terriermon."**_

"_**A white and green bunny with large ears and 1 horn?"**_

"_**This one's black and green, but yeah. So then this kid gets really mad about how Leomon almost is hurting people. Then that old dude who gave me my Digivice shows up and throws one to the kid. He uses his green D.N.A Charge and digivolves Terriermon into a huge bunny with pants and guns."**_

"_**Gargomon?"**_

"_**Yup. And now." **_Marcus turns around. A Digiegg is sitting on the ground, and the kid is gone.

"_**What Marcus?"**_

"_**He's gone."**_

**I have no real problem for this either. It seems I get good ideas, but no problems. Give me some time, and send ideas!**


	4. WANTED: English Teacher

**I also need a villain or problem, so give me some ideas!**

**I'm going to make it that all Digimon can speak different languages.**

**This is not meant to offend anyone of Japanese heritage. I'm not up to date with Japan's culture, so correct me on anything that's wrong. I also haven't been to Japan, and they don't have real life Digimon there either, so I'm writing on what I would think would happen.**

**I don't own Digimon, Tolei does. (Lucky ba***rds)**

**Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, so I'm not making any money off this. I am getting experience writing, which is worth more to me than money.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Japanese speaking**_

**Luiz4200: Good question, but I can't reply on the iPod. No, as of right now, Tamers will not be entering this story. But I do have a good idea involving them in a different story…**

**Sorry for the slow update on Revealing and The Ghostly Revolution. I just don't have the time to update all of them.**

**Meet my BETA… Salamance Rider!**

**Hey everybody! I'll be giving Phantomgirl a hand with this,  
****which also puts me partially at fault if updates take forever. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Thank you Salamance!**

**Now to the exciting conclusion!**

Gargomon made quick work of Leomon. He soon turned into a Digi-egg, leaving the problem of Gargomon…

"That was awesome Gargomon!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool."  
"But what do we do now? Before you were a doll, now you're monster size."

"I don't know. I've never Digivolved before."

Gargomon then glowed yellow, and shrank. The glow left, leaving a small blob was left in his place. It was green with 1 horn on its head.

"Uh, Terriermon?" Danny leaned down to look at him better.

"I'm Gummymon now!"

"What?"

"Terriermon is my rookie form. This is my in-training form."

"So you can go back and forth between them?"

"Yup." Danny and Gummymon both heard a stomach growl.

"Wow. You're way cooler than Pokemon. Let's get out of here before Marcus gets off the phone. I do say you deserve some food though!" Danny picked up Gummymon, and headed towards the smell of food, leaving Marcus on the phone.

Marcus turned around, and the kid was gone.

"_**Yup. He's gone. He must have ran while I was talking to you guys."**_

"_**Search the area. Make sure he's gone."**_

Marcus turned again, and a dusty Agumon came out of the rubble.

"_**What happened Boss?"**_

"_**You got knocked out, and the kid saved the day, that's what happened."**_

"_**Sorry Boss."**_

"_**Yeah. Let's take this egg back to DATS and get you some fried eggs."**_

"_**Yummy!"**_

Danny sat in silence, watching Gummymon eat.

_Note to self. Digimon are bottomless pits._

"What'cha thinking about?" Gummymon said, taking a break from stuffing food into his small mouth.

"My friends and family. They must be worried sick about me. And I have no idea how to get home."

"Cheer up Danny. We'll figure something out." Gummymon went back to eating, and Danny reached for the Digivice. He fingered it, checking out all the buttons.

_How did I know what to say? And why did that old man know so much? And why is it green and black? Does it have something to do with Terriermon? Or Danny Phantom? So many unanswered questions…_

Danny peaked around the corner, watching a man get out a newspaper.

"Stay here." Danny got up, and placed a few coins into the newspaper machine. It spit a few out, and the doors opened. He reached it, and pulled it out. He went and sat back down.

"Gummymon. Can you read Japanese?"

"Yeah, what are you thinking?" Danny chuckled, as Gummymon had crumbs all over him.

"Read the part about Jobs."

"What are Jobs?"

"Just read it aloud, and I'll tell you when."

"_**Pets, Houses for Sale, Houses for Rent, Items under ¥200, Items over ¥200, Jobs wanted, For Hire…"**_

"There. For Hire. Read that part."

"_**Mcdonald's cashier, Carpet cleaners, Sales represtentives, Travel the World, Seeking 8 young men and women, RHA needed, Models make ¥150, bus drivers needed, Japanese to English teacher…"**_

"Stop! Read the last one."

"_**Japanese to English teacher needed for young man. Live in option. Visit 1456 Kuwaii Rd, in Tokoyo."**_

"But you only speak English."

"I understand Japanese. You speak both. It's easy! And we would have someone who could help us around Japan."

"I guess it'd be OK."

"And besides. We need a permanent building."

"Then let's go!"

"Ah, have you built up your strength yet?"

Gummymon glowed white.

_Gummymon digivolve to… Terriermon!_

"I believe it will be easier if you're a doll, not a green blob." Terriermon jumped onto his head.

"At least I don't have to worry about losing you." Danny started walking, then stopped.

"What's wrong Danny?"

"Where is 1456 Kuwaii Rd?"

"Um…"

"Exactly. Let's ask. But we'll do it like earlier. It won't arouse suspicions if I'm a ventriloquist." Danny picked Terriermon off his head, and carried him into the nearest store.

_5 Minutes Later…_

Danny comes running out, with a crowd of people on his tail.

"WHY DID YOU SAY TO THEM?" He yells to Terriermon.

"I said I'm sorry!"

"AFTER THEY STARTED CHASING US!"

Danny dashed into an alley, and phased through the wall, into a building.

He clutched his hand over his heart, feeling it slightly increase in beats.

"Let's not do that again." Terriermon said.

"I can't believe the Fenton Phones couldn't translate what they said after that."

"You don't want to know." Danny pulled out the map he bought, with the address circled.

"So. We're here." He pointed to a small circle on the map. "We have to get to here." He pointed to the other circle, far away. "Question is, how do we get there?"

"We could use the yellow things that eat people and then spit them out."

"What?"

Terriermon pointed out the window of the closed building. A yellow cab drove by.

"That's a taxi cab. They cost money that we don't have. And they're not alive. But I do know a way."

Terriermon watched as Danny turned into the ghost part.

"Ready?"

"What does that mean?"

"Never mind." He placed the map back into his backpack, made sure his Digivice has attached, and Terriermon jumped into his arms. Danny flew up and phased through the building roof.

_6 Hours Later…_

"Remind me never to let you ask for directions. And I need to learn Japanese." Danny landed in an alley beside a small house. He changed, and placed the map back into his bag. He placed Terriermon on his head again.

"Remember. Don't say anything till I give you the signal!" Terriermon nodded, and he walked around to the front of the building. He rang the doorbell. He placed Terriermon on his head, and the door opened, and a young man opened the door. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He was just slightly taller than Danny, wearing a t-shirt and jeans. He looked slightly stunned at Terriermon, but shrugged it off.

"_**Hello?"**_

"Hi, I'm here about the English teacher."

"Speak. You. English?"

He nodded.

"Speak you Japanese?"

He nodded again.

"_**Come in then." **_Danny walked into the house. The hallway spilt into three. A small kitchen to the left, a living room to the right with a pull out bed, and a room farter down the hallway.

"Fenton Danny." He reached his hand out. Taichi, hesitated, then bowed.

"Sorry. I forgot you bow here." Danny then bowed, forgetting Terriermon was on his head. Terriermon hung on for dear life, and Danny whispered sorry.

He removed his shoes and set them by the door.

_It seems the late night Japanese shows are helping._

"_**Danny Fenton? My name is Taichi Kido." **_Danny nodded, and they sat down on the couch.

"_**So. I need to be fluent in English by the end of this year. Can you help me?"**_

He nodded.

"_**Why aren't you speaking? I don't understand." **_Danny took Terriermon off his head, and pretended to be a ventriloquist.

**_"What do you know about Digimon?" _**He asked.

**_"Digimon are Digital Monsters. I used to trade the cards and watch the show." _**He stood up, and returned with a box

**_"___****These are my Digimon cards. They stopped making them a few years ago, right around the time Digimon started appearing. There was a massive recall for them, but I kept mine anyway."**

_**"So you know they are real?"**_

_**"Oh yes. DATS was created to take care of Digimon, and I've even seen one."**_

With that, Terriermon stood up and asked, "I'm done being a puppet Danny. Can we just spill it already?"

"You just did." Danny laughed, and Terriermon turned to see Taichi stunned.

_**"I'm Terriermon."**_

_**"He's real! I thought he was real, but I just assumed it was a doll!"**_

_**"Well, you're wrong. I'm Terriermon, in the flesh and ready to go!"**_

_**"But Danny hasn't said anything yet. Does that mean he only speaks English?"**_

_**"Yup. But he can understand because he has these things in his ears." **_After making no sense to Taichi, Terriermon tried again.

_**"He has these things that go in his ear, so he can understand."**_

Terriermon sighed. "You try genius," he said to Danny, who was enjoying it very much.

Danny stopped laughing, "Alright. Say this. We'll teach you English, if you teach me Japanese."

**_"We'll teach you English, if you can teach him Japanese."_**

**_"You have a deal."_**

"You. Haaave. Ahhh. Deaalll."

"_**What is he saying?"**_

"_**You have a deal in English. Go on, try it."**_

"Uooo. Avve. Ahhh. Ealll."

"You. Have. A. Deal."

"You have a meal."

"We'll work on it." Danny sighed. He then remembered something.

"You said something about living here in the add. May we crash here temporarily?"

_**"You said something about living here in the add. May we crash here temporarily? **_What does crash mean Danny?"

"It means to live."

_**"Crash means live he says. May we live here?"**_

**_"Sure! Ever since I watched Digimon, I've wanted to have a Digimon partner. Now I can live with one!"_**

**I wrote the address from my mind, so it might not be correct.**

**I can't believe this is 5 pages in a WORD doc.**

Yes, he's name is Tai and Joe's names stuck together. I had no idea so I made a reference!


	5. Author's Note

**Hello Peeps!**

**I have some good news and BAD news!**

**The good news is, yes! I'm alive!**

**The bad news is...I have severe writer's block and I don't have much time right now. I spent more time on this, and my school has been lacking. So I have to catch up, and then I will continue! (Not that this is my _13th _story or anything)**

**So review! Let me know that I'm not doing this for myself, but for the fans!**

**I have some other Xover ideas floating around in my head, so keep an eye out!**


	6. Its Poll Time! :D

**Its Poll Time! :D**

I need some help in deciding what to do next! :( Be glad I'm still writing! Answer what I should work on next! Vote for up to 3 choices, and I'll do the first three in the order of which gets the most votes. so VOTE!


End file.
